Innocence
by fortheloveoftea
Summary: Sarah is slowly loosing hers and Jareth's bound to take advantage.


I dont own Jareth or the Labyrinth or even Sarah, but man imagine if I did! =) Beta'd as always by my lovely amazing beautiful fantastic (can you tell I want something?) beta Sad Eyed Lady of the Low Life, check out her fics .net/u/1204067/Sad_eyed_Lady_of_The_Low_Life theyr'e brilliant!

* * *

Sarah was sixteen when she first touched herself.

It had taken nearly a full year for the excitement of the labyrinth to wear off and her mixed emotions for Jareth (fear, hate, curiosity, admiration) to simplify down to one manageable, yet still confusing, reaction - desire.

She dreamt of him, all long lines and elegant grace, feral yet refined, playful and dark, a walking contradiction.

"Not everything is as it seems"

His voice still haunted her. At times when she was between the world of sleep and wake she could almost hear him whispering to her. Sometimes it was just her name said with longing and kindness, had he ever said her name like that during her time in the labyrinth? Perhaps it was simply a persistent memory, determined to surface from her sub-conscious and claim her attention. Other days though the voice whispered things the Goblin King had never said to her, of that she was sure. He had never described her beauty, called her skin the smoothest porcelain, or compared her lips to the softest petals of cherry blossoms. He had never told her that he had fallen in love with her eyes. In fact had he ever been as poetic as in her head? She was loath to wake up those days, and silently cursed all obligations that dragged her away from that silken voice.

So it was understandable when she found herself particularly hot and definitely bothered one evening and in hopeless need of relief. She had been able to have a lie in and had guiltily enjoyed the voice's desire to run it's (his?) fingers through her hair and caress the side of her neck. Then after a warm shower that had left her feeling relaxed and soft she had been free to daydream for the day. Both her parents had taken Toby out to the park with Merlin for a while giving her the peace she desired.

Given free reign her thoughts and fantasies had strayed to the labyrinth, and in particular to the wild haired protagonist of her time there. How he had insisted on showing his figure to its best advantage, his loose shirts that accentuated his broad shoulders, left half open to show his gleaming skin. The cuffs had seemed designed to focus your attention on the elegant long-fingered hands, their dexterity constantly demonstrated when twirling that crystal ball. And of course those skin tight leggings with his high leather boots, such long, firm legs. It was at that point her mind had drifted (even more so than usual). The man had positively oozed sex, why was it only now that she had truly noticed that?

The book she had been attempting to read lay open and neglected beside her on the bed. She felt incredibly relaxed and nicely warmed by the sun streaming through her window, yet there was still a hint of tension in her body, not unpleasant, but hard to place. As she indulged her thoughts of Jareth she found her body responding. The tightness of her jeans and the friction from unconsciously rubbing her thighs together as she daydreamed had left her body sensitive and her loins hot. Tentively she reached her hand down to the crotch of her jeans, slowly rubbing and pressing against the seam. She let her eyes close and let out a shaky sigh as she reached below the waistband of her jeans and began to stroke herself through her knickers.

It felt good. Somehow alleviating the pressure in her while building it up at the same time. Her discovery was interrupted by the sound of her parents car pulling up to the drive. She yanked her hand away and hurriedly jumped into her bathroom, turning on the shower and hastily getting in for the second time that day. As she picked up the soap she hoped fervently that she would calm down enough to go down and say hello after.

She nearly dropped the soap when she realised she had thinking of Jareth the entire time.

* * *

She had touched herself. He had watched enraptured and disbelieving as her small hand had disappeared into her jeans. His shock had however quickly turned to lust as her hand began to move and her eyes had closed from the sensations.

"Not quite so innocent now, my Sarah."

He hadn't been able to forget her after she had defeated the labyrinth, and him. She had stolen his heart so he watched her, waiting until he could either claim his heart back or gain hers in return. Now though he had a new goal. Three new goals in fact. He wanted to witness her first orgasm, wanted her spread before him, completely open to his eyes, to watch as she pleasured herself, as she learned her body and took joy from her exploration.

Then he wanted to show her how to do it properly. Hands as skilled as his should not be wasted after all. And maybe he might show her how to give pleasure in return, oh he'd like that very much.

When they had finished with the foreplay (his views on sex and foreplay not necessarily conforming to others) he wanted to take what he'd learned and use that information as he made love to her. She was quickly becoming less of his precious girl and more of his precious woman. This journey he'd let her take herself, with only the minimum amount of interference from him… perhaps. She was learning, and he would wait.

* * *

**_AN: _**M'kay so how was that? This was originally supposed to be a multi chaptered fic but I kinda ran out of juice so I decided to shove it all together and turn it into a one-shot. I might eventually come back to it one day but for now this is all you're getting! =)


End file.
